Yellow Box
by Nytro
Summary: Alternate ending to Death Note. "Light Yagami died of a heart attack at the Yellow Box warehouse at 5:30 P.M on January 28th, 2010. He did not feel any pain."


_**I just got a random urge to write this... so enjoy the product of my inspiration!**_

* * *

"That's right. I am Kira."

Silence reigned in the Yellow Box Warehouse, broken only by the slow creak of the fan as it spun eternally around. Nobody dared move a muscle, the confession they had hoped for and dreaded still fresh in their ears. Everyone, that was, except two people.

Light and Near stared at each other, watching the other like a hawk for any sudden moves that might be made. Near was almost absent-mindedly twirling a piece of hair around his finger, whereas Light seemed to be frozen as if in deep thought. Near was the first to break the silence.

"So, you didn't try to deny it. I expected more of you. Do you believe you have another backup plan, Kira? If it involves Misa Amane, then do not hold your breath. My people are making sure she is guarded at all times. She will be no help." Light shook his head, a strange - not demonic, but almost sad - smile on his face.

"Guess again, Near."

"You were also surreptitiously scanned for the trace left behind by the Death Note on entering this warehouse. I know about the secret compartment in your watch. If you make a move to open it, Commander Rester is under orders to shoot you where you stand."

"Nope."

"Teru Mikami was also scanned. Any pieces he believes he carries are in fact fake pages that were replaced by us when we searched his apartment."

"You still haven't guessed it."

"Shinigami Ryuk is either unwilling or unable to take action against any of us here, or else he would already have done so. He will not give you aid."

"Nuh-uh. You still haven't realised my backup plan." Light's voice sounded childish, in a mocking sort of way.

"Kira, you have no backup plan. You are merely trying to buy time. It will not work. Surrender to the United States government now, and you will serve life imprisonment only. Our country has no desire to become an executioner like Kira."

"So, you give up? I'll tell you then. First, however, let me tell you about the Death Note." Light gave a gesture towards the black book that Near was currently holding.

"The Death Note is not, in fact, a killing tool. In fact, the name 'Death Note' is a misnomer. It should really be called 'Life Note' or 'Destiny Note'. Am I on the right track here, Ryuk?" Said Shinigami was currently watching the proceedings with rapt interest. He did not answer. Light went on.

"This is because the Death Note transfers life. It does not reduce the total lifespan available, merely redistributes it. The person whose name is written loses their lifespan, and the writer gains lifespan equivalent to that." By now, Near's eyes were wide at the implications, but he did not want to interrupt.

"The Shinigami would have us believe that it is only Death Gods themselves that receive this benefit, but I realised a while back that it is not so. I'm not sure how much you know, Near, but when Rem murdered L and died herself, she passed her remaining lifespan onto Misa. Therefore, it's not impossible for a human to gain lifespan. Why not from use of the Death Note? Another big clue was what Ryuk told me on the first day we met. He said that when my time was up, he'd kill me with his Death Note. That's because I would not die naturally for a long, long time. Isn't that right?" A soft 'Hyuk hyuk' came from Ryuk.

"I do believe you're the first person to figure that out, Light. Interesting..."

Near recollected his thoughts and began to speak, trying to regain the momentum.

"So your master plan is that you will live long enough to outlast us all, and that anyone who cuts that short by using the Notebook will be cursed to a near-immortal life instead? Light Yagami, do not delude yourself. There are plenty of humans who would very much enjoy the chance to live for thousands of years or more." Light shook his head.

"No, you're not getting it at all. You're on the completely wrong track. Here, let me show you." Light reached for his watch.

Instantly, there was the click of a gun as Commander Rester took aim at him. Light sighed.

"Really? I thought we'd established that I'm not dying for a while. Besides, I don't even have to open it myself." He slipped off the watch, careful to keep his hands fully visible so the spectators were certain no trickery was done. Once it was off his wrist, he threw it to the ground at Near's feet.

Near looked blankly at the watch, trying to determine Light's plan. He motioned for one of the SPK agents to pick it up and open it.  
The agent handed Near the piece of paper that had sat in the secret compartment in the watch. It had been folded three times into a thick rectangle, and Near carefully unfolded it to peer at the writing inside. Then, his eyes went wide with shock as he realised just what was written on the paper.

_Light Yagami._

_Heart attack at the Yellow Box Warehouse at 5:30 P.M. January 28th, 2010._

_Dies painlessly._

"Don't you see, Near? The Death Note does not shorten life, it transfers it from the one whose name is written to the one who wrote the name. But what happens if the two are the same person? The life would be stuck in an endless loop, neither created nor destroyed... unless it was possible to die and then gain back your lifespan."

"You... you monster... so all those people you killed... it was just an experiment?" For the first time, Near's face showed emotion. It was barely restrained anger. "I believed I was fighting someone who at least believed what they did was right, not someone using humanity as some sort of _test_!" The last word was almost hissed. Light's face gave another sad smile.

"It was never a test, Near. I truly believed what I did was right, and I still do. Thirty-one thousand, six hundred and seventy four. That is the number of people I have killed by using the Death Note. I could list all their names, their times and manners of death, and the crime I sentenced them for. I bear the guilt of each one on my heart, but I do not mind. I will take the guilt all on myself so nobody else has to bear it, and I will create a better world for those who deserve it. No, this is just my final backup plan."

The time on Light's watch, still held by an SPK agent, was 5:15.

"On an ordinary human, the power to kill instantly can warp the mind. In fact, that's mainly why Death Gods drop the notes. They like to watch a slow descent into madness and they get a nice life bonus at the end when they kill the poor hapless human. However, there will always be a few who are truly horrified at what they have done with the notebook. They would seek to take their own life, and what way more fitting than to die the same way as they had slaughtered others? It's happened before, hasn't it, Ryuk."

"Oh, heh heh heh! Light, I knew you were special, but I didn't think you were this special! I don't think anyone else has ever figured it out on their own like that! The rest of us were just accidents, but you... colour me impressed. This is better than a bushel of apples fresh off the tree!" Ryuk's eyes were alight with eagerness to see how the others would react.

"Wait, I don't get it..." Matsuda spoke up. Light smirked.

"Very well, I'll spell it out for you. How do you think Shinigami are born?"

This single sentence drew shouts of horror and outrage from the watching crowd. Commander Rester didn't hesitate a second longer, and fired straight at Light. By some extreme miracle of luck, the bullet missed him entirely, hitting the wall with an echoing clang that stunned everyone else back into silence.

"Tch. I won't be dying of natural causes. I even specified that the death be painless, so I can't even be shot. Your gun won't help you now. Near, do you finally understand?"

From the look - an odd cross between abject terror and calm acceptance - on Near's face, he certainly understood quite well.

"Yes... I do. I understand why you were able to overcome L... you've always aspired to this, haven't you? To become something more than human."

"From the day I found the Death Note, yes. But I have an offer for you, Near, you and you alone. Join me? You could be immortal, my partner in the creation of a new world order."

Near looked long and hard at Light, considering the offer. In the silence, you could have heard a pin drop. Finally, he spoke.

"No. My whole existence has been as a copy of L. L fought against you until his death by your hand, and therefore so will I." Light sighed, then nodded.

"I thought you might say that. A pity. I'd have liked someone to talk to as an equal. Oh well. Ryuk? I guess you know what to do." Ryuk gave a half-mocking salute and then began scribbling in his own notebook.

"Is he writing our names?" Matsuda's voice trembled in fear.

"Well, it wouldn't do at all if the secret got out, would it? Ryuk hasn't been able to intervene up till now because doing so would extend my life and result in his death. But since my death is set in stone, if won't affect him now. In fact, it would probably be breaking the rules not to kill you. I've guessed that it's illegal for anyone not already a Shinigami to know how they are created."

One by one, Light watched the SPK and Task Force members keel over. Some went quietly, with dignity. Some screamed and thrashed against the invisible power. All succumbed at last. Even Teru Mikami, although he died with the name of his god on his lips, uttering words of praise.

Near was the last one to go. Somehow, even as the heart attack hit, he remained in his trademark position on the warehouse floor.

"I'm sorry, L. I lost..." were his final words as his eyes dimmed and he finally slumped over. In death, he seemed so young, like a little child sleeping. Light walked over and picked up his watch from where it lay on the ground. The time was 5:29.

"Well, here goes nothing." Light sat down on the floor. A single tear from the corner of his left eye was all the fear and remorse he let himself show, even though there was nobody left to watch anymore. Acting on a whim, he pulled Near's body into his arms. When he keeled forwards, he was still holding his rival's corpse.

Light Yagami died of a heart attack at the Yellow Box warehouse at 5:30 P.M on January 28th, 2010. He did not feel any pain.

"Hyuk hyuk. So interesting..." Ryuk swooped down and plucked the Death Note from Light and Near's final embrace. "Since this is the book you wrote your name on paper from, it's yours now, Light. Use it well."

A form coated in shadow seemed to shimmer into view from the air. It reached out a shrouded hand and took the black book.

"Thank you." Ryuk gave a hearty laugh.

"It's no trouble. Your new form will take a few days to solidify. I must say though, what a spectacle! I'm almost sad it's over..."

Now it was the shadow's turn to laugh. It was unlike Light Yagami's human laugh - it sounded like a chiming of bells.

"Oh, Ryuk. When did I ever say it was over? Though you can leave it you like, I'd stick around me. Watch me create a new world order."

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk. Humans are so... interesting. And you, Light Yagami, are the most interesting human I've ever had the luck to meet!"


End file.
